the_autumnal_windsfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Terms Glossary
All of these terms appear in "The Autumnal Winds:" Arashiyama (嵐山) =' District located in the Western outskirts of Kyoto, Japan Arashiyama ''Bamboo Grove ''(竹林の道 ) = Top tourist site near Kyoto with soaring bamboo stalks Arashiyama Park (嵐山公園 中之島地区 ) = Scenic spot famous for its cherry blossoms Bento Box (弁当 ) = Single-portioned meal usually in a box shaped container Cherry Blossom (桜) = Japan’s national flower Chi (氣) = Refers to “life force” or “energy flow Chia-Wei (家瑋) = Masculine given name popular in Taiwan Confucius (孔夫子) = Chinese philosopher born in 551 BC Edo Period (江戸時代 ) = Period in Japan from 1603 to 1868 Erhu (二胡 ) = Two stringed bowed instrument Fires and quarrels were the flowers of Edo (火事と喧嘩は江戸の花) = Turbulent era when fires and fights were a common occurrence in Edo (present day Japan) The Four Noble ''Ones ''(四君子 ) = In Chinese art refers to four plants: plum blossoms, bamboo, orchids and chrysanthemums Ganbatte ne ( 頑張ってね ) = Japanese term of encouragement meaning "do your best" Genmaicha (玄米茶 ) = Green tea blended with toasted and popped brown rice Haiku (俳句) = A very short Japanese 5-7-5 syllabled poem Hakase (博士 ) = Japanese word meaning "PhD" or "learned person" ''Hangul = Korean alphabet 'Hashimoto (橋本)' = Japanese surname literally meaning "base of bridge" 'Hinomaru (日の丸 )' = National flag of Japan 'Hisakawa (久川)' = Japanese surname 'Ichigo Ichie (一期一会)' = Japanese saying meaning "once in a lifetime" 'Inarizushi (稲荷寿司)' = Fried tofu skin wrapper stuffed with seasoned rice 'Jinghua Shuiyue (鏡花水月 )' = Chinese pronunciation of "“Kyoka Suigetsu” 'Kampo Medicine (漢方医学)' = The Japanese study of Traditional Chinese Medicine 'Kansai International Airport ''(関西国際空港)' = Located on an island in the middle of Osaka Bay in Osaka, Japan Kimono (着物) = Traditional Japanese robe Kyoka Suigetsu (鏡花水月) = Traditional saying that literally means, "Mirror, flower, water, moon." ''Kyoto ''(京都市) = Was the imperial capital of Japan for more than 1000 years Laozi (老子) = Chinese philosopher who founded Taoism '''''Lucky Bamboo = Plant that is believed to bring happiness and prosperity Manga'' (漫画)' = Japanese comics 'Masaaki (正明)' = Japanese masculine given name 'Melon Bread (メロンパン)' = Japanese sweet bun looking like a melon 'Mingtian Jian (明天見 )' = Chinese phrase meaning, "See you tomorrow" '''The Night Parade of One Hundred Demons ''(百鬼夜行) = Parade consisting of 100 types of Japanese monsters called "Yokai" '' '' 'Onigiri (御握り)' = Japanese rice ball formed in a triangular shape and wrapped in seaweed '' '' '''The Philosopher's Walk (哲学の道') = Pedestrian path in Kyoto near a canal surrounded by cherry blossoms Ronin'' (浪人)' = Samurai without a lord or master '''-san ('' 〜さん)' = Japanese title similar to "Mr." or "Mrs." 'Samurai '' (侍)' = Warriors part of the military class in feudal Japan Sensei (先生) = Title used to show respect for someone with authority Shinto (神道) = Japanese ethnic religion Sumi-e (墨絵) = Traditional brush painting that uses black ink Sushi (寿司) = Vinegared rice served with other ingredients Tanka (短歌) = Short 5-7-5-7-7 syllabled poem '''Tofu (豆腐 ) '' = A block of coagulated soy milk curds Tofu Kozo (豆腐小僧 ) = Yokai who carries a tray of tofu Togetsu-kyo (渡月橋 ) = Landmark bridge in Arashiyama, Kyoto Tokyo (東京都) = Capital of modern day Japan Unmei no Akai Ito ( 運命の赤い糸) = A red string tied to people who are destined to meet Yin and Yang (陰陽) = Concept describing how opposites are complimentary Yokai (妖怪) = Japanese supernatural monsters Yoshi (よし ) = Japanese term meaning "Alright!" Yue Xia Laoren (月下老人 ) = Chinese god of love and marriage who ties a red string around people Yukata (浴衣 ) = Unlined, casual summer kimono